


Longing Gazes

by xLovelyPoisonx



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLovelyPoisonx/pseuds/xLovelyPoisonx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're both observers by nature. Watching the world is what they do. One from the sea, and the other from land. What will happen when the two meet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing Gazes

They're both observers by nature.

Watching the world with a cold detachment-- that's all they've ever done. He, a human, and she...A creature of myth and fantasy; a mermaid.

The moon is full on the night of their first, unintended meeting. While he stares out at the shifting waves, she stares back at him from behind the cover of a rock. Close; she's close to shore, too close, and she knows it. But this is the third night he's come here, and her curiosity has gotten the better of her. What a damnable thing curiosity is. If not for curiosity, then perhaps...

Her train of thought is cut short as the sea reminds her that it shows mercy to none, not even its children. She loses her grip on the stone as the force of the sudden wave rocks her, and she's sent surging forward towards the shore. The very same shore on which the human is seated.

He catches sight of her before she even reaches the sand. His visible emerald eye is wide, and swirling with an unreadable combination of emotions. The few she does recognize are confusion, concern, fear, and curiosity.

What he does next startles her.

Still fully dressed, boots and all, he stands and runs against the tide in order to come to her aid. What a fool. He's yet to realize that the sea is her home-- yet to realize that she isn't a distressed maiden washing up to shore after some ship-wreck. He's a fool.

“I gotcha!” He exclaims as he slips arms beneath her own and drags her towards the shore, and out of the water. A grunt escapes him, however, as he does. _Damn! She's heavier than she looks...!_

She keeps silent throughout this, not speaking, or even daring to breathe too loudly as if in fear of breaking the fragile wonder of the moment that she's caught up in.

He's quite attractive up close. Shocking red hair that's styled oddly-- as if it isn't actually styled at all, but he simply wakes up with it in such a shape, and is too lazy to attempt to tame it. The thought amuses her. She wonders why he wears an eye patch. Because his visible eye is beautiful. It's a shade of green that reminds her of the emeralds that can be found in deep, underwater caverns, where gems of all kinds glisten from within the walls. Perhaps he hides the other because gazing into both shining emeralds at once would be a sight too beautiful to behold?

“Wah-! Yer- that- a tail?!”

Oh. So he noticed.

Lost in thought as she was, the mermaid was unaware that he had even succeeded in his task of dragging her ashore. That was no small feat, either, given the weight of her tail. It was built for strength, and the fins to propel her through the rough, churning, and unforgiving waters that she called home.

Her violet irises rake over his visage, drinking in the indistinguishable look that have washed over his features. What a strange creature...

He's crouched now, palms poised on his knees as he stares long and hard at her tail.

She isn't offended to find him gazing at her tail so intently, so much as she's bothered by the fact that he hasn't acknowledged her as a whole. Not since the beginning of his 'rescue' mission.

But then again, she can't exactly blame him for his awe. To her understanding, humans had not been in contact with her people for hundreds of years now. Her people speak ill of mankind more often than not. Accusing them of greed, violence, and selfish behavior that only caused trouble for those around them.

She's been told numerous times that her tail is the most beautiful in the sea. A deep purple so dark that it appears black, the opalescent scales would glow in varying shades of purple in the right lighting; violet, amethyst, and even a color closely resembling silver.

But this tail has caused her little joy. Even less in the more recent years. She's felt...Trapped. The sea is beautiful, certainly, and is not short on wonders and treasures to behold, but...She had explored so much of it already. There is no harm in desiring something new, is there? The sky-- that's what she wants to explore next. Beautiful, blue, with fluffy, pure white clouds that float leisurely along without a care in the world...She wants to join them.

“Y-you...You're a--”

Is he really still stuck on that?

An exasperated sigh passes her lips as she props her cheek on one hand, gazing at him dully with cold violet orbs.

“A mermaid.” She supplies boredly. It's not as if she can get back into the ocean on her own. Well, she can, but it wouldn't be an easy process. Not to mention how time-consuming it would be. Though it was regrettable, his help would be useful in this case.

As if just now remembering that there is a body attached to the tail he's been ogling, the human drags his gaze away from glistening scales until a single emerald iris rests on the mermaid's face.

There's something about that stare. He doesn't appear malicious in any way, but the young woman still feels her breath catch in her throat. She feels no murderous intent coming from him, but still she fears for her life.

And then, suddenly, that intensity is gone-- melting away to be replaced by an easy-going, too-big grin.

This change startles her. It comes a little too easily to him, a little too quick for her liking. _What is his true nature?_

“Yeah...A mermaid. So, what's yer name, mermaid-chan?”

 _Mermaid-chan...?_ Though he asks for her name, and she knows he has little else to call her at this point, the nickname still serves to annoy her.

“Lenalee. My name is Lenalee.”

His grin only grows in size, and at this point it looks as though it's threatening to split his face. She feels unnerved by that grin. “Lenalee, huh? Nice to meet ya, Lenalee! 'm Lavi.”

 _Lavi_...She's unaware of it, but in the moment she commits his name to her memory, he does the same with hers. And in that very same moment both their lives are changed forever.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not add onto this at a later date. It depends on my motivation, inspiration, and whether or not you guys would like to see it continued. So yeah, leave me feedback!


End file.
